


Monochrome Smut Drabble

by BasinisBACK



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Light Bondage, PWP, Spanking, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasinisBACK/pseuds/BasinisBACK
Summary: Some time after the happy resolution of RWBY, Blake comes home from work to find Weiss wanting to be spanked and kindly obliges. Quick piece of kinky smut.





	Monochrome Smut Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer: I'm a white cis/het man. I wrote this because I got this scenario stuck in my head and had to get it out. Written before I saw seasons 4 and 5 and in the light of that I'm not so sure Blake and Weiss would want to roleplay this sort of thing anymore. Ho hum.

Blake Belladonna was surprised to find a semi-naked woman on her bed when she came home, but it wasn’t exactly unexpected. Weiss was wearing nothing but her lacy underwear and Blake’s black hair ribbon loosely binding her wrists.

“How ghastly that I, heiress of the Schnee family, should find herself at the mercy of the White Fang and Blake Belladonna; their most feared agent!”  
A Huntress is nothing if not ready to adapt and improvise in almost any circumstance.

“Silence! It is time for you to pay for your family’s crimes against the Faunus, Miss Schnee!” Blake barked, quickly closing the distance between them with purposeful strides. With precise, graceful movements she turned to sit on the edge of the bed and dragged the white-haired woman across her lap.

“How dare you treat me like this! You won’t get away with it!” Weiss protested while pretending to struggle against her supposed captor. “Ow!” Blake brought her hand down on Weiss’s bottom, not as hard as she intended to go later, but certainly enough to make an impression. She delivered a short, sharp series of blows, alternating between cheeks and continued “Be assured, you little brat, that I have taken measures that we will not be disturbed. Scream as loud as you want, no one is coming to help you.” She paused in her onslaught, stroking Weiss’s buttocks and thighs with her right hand while her left held her captive tightly in place.

Weiss wrenched at her bindings, careful not to actually undo them. “Let me go!” she cried, “How dare you even lay hands on me! I am the heir to the Schnee fortune and do not deserve-” a gasp caught in her throat as Blake’s right hand was suddenly pulling her head up by the hair. Blake bent low, her lips brushing Weiss’s ear. She grinned maliciously and in a low voice said, “I’m getting tired of your whining, so I think it’s time to shut you up.” She released her grip, only to begin removing Weiss’s underwear. “You beast! You monster! How could you do this to me? I swear that-mmph!” Blake silenced her protesting victim by shoving the underwear into her mouth. Weiss could taste herself on them. Was she this wet already? She was soon distracted from her train of thought by another series of blows, harder this time and without any fabric to soften the impact. How it hurt, but how it hurt so good!

“You know what’s even worse that what your family have done to my people over the years? Answer me!” Weiss quickly shook her head as Blake’s question was punctuated with a slower, more measured, more intense whacks of her hand. “It’s that you’re starting to hurt my hand with your bony ass. I was going to go easy on you, but I was clearly mistaken.” She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the paddle that Weiss had left there in preparation. 

“Nnnnh! Uuuh!” Weiss groaned as Blake applied half a dozen blows with the paddle. These were deeper and more intense than the bare handed warmup and Weiss’s moans quickly became less indignant and more appreciative as she stopped struggling and greedily wriggled to present her ass for more punishment. Blake took care to hit Weiss evenly across her bottom, stopping every so often to stroke the paddle over her reddening backside, her smooth thighs, and draw it roughly between Weiss’s legs. This intimate contact elicited a guttural exclamation of pleasure and was quickly followed by another series of blows. “You’re enjoying this? I knew you rich types were weird, but that’s just messed up.” Blake teased her lover, heat rising to her face as her mouth drew into a predatory grin. “you’re lucky-” Whack. “-I get off on this-” She paused for a beat and Weiss gasped and wriggled, begging wordlessly for more “-too!” A very hard set of strokes followed, longer than any before, covering Weiss’s ass, thighs and even the soles of her feet as Blake grabbed her ankles and held them steady to bring the paddle to them.

Both of the women were panting now from the mutual effort. Blake laid aside the paddle and brought her hand, more gently now, onto Weiss’s bottom, this time sliding her fingers down the cleft and towards her vulva. “Ah, you’re really having fun aren’t you.” She said, stroking between the labia and teasing her clit. Weiss shuddered at the touch and began to grind back against the pressure, angling her hips upward to give Blake easier access. Blake stopped briefly to smack her again, then redoubled her efforts, stroking in firm, circular motions around Weiss’s clitoris. It only took a couple of sweaty, heavy minutes before Weiss felt her muscles clench and unclench as the orgasm shivered through her.

Blake waited for Weiss to catch her breath, then reached down and pulled her underwear out of her mouth. “Get up. Take off your bra. Do it slowly.” She slid her shorts and underwear down over her knees as she appreciated the display of her lover’s breasts and spread her legs expectantly. “Now kneel before me and get to work.” Weiss couldn’t help taking a moment to admire Blake’s beautiful vulva, warm and moist and inviting. She would never admit it, but she might actually enjoy giving head more than receiving it in return. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in Blake’s snatch. She knew she was supposed to go slowly, to plant soft kisses and nibbles along her lover’s thighs, to warm the labia with measured strokes, to gently circle the clitoris with her tongue, but when faced with Blake her greed overcame her and she dived in with her mouth, slurping, sucking and gulping, pressing herself as hard as she could against Blake’s mons. Not that Blake minded. She liked fairly broad and intense pressure from cunnilingus, and ground her hips into Weiss’s face, bracing herself on the bed with one hand while pressing Weiss close with the other. After her initial uncontrolled wallow, Weiss soon settled into a steady rhythm, licking broadly up and across Blake’s clit with that delicious pressure she loved. The sight and sensation of Weiss’s obedient attention quickly pushed Blake over the edge. Her thighs involuntarily clenched violently around her partner’s head as she cried out in pleasure. 

“Oh, that was a bit hard, are you ok Weiss?” she spluttered, caught between the fading waves of orgasm and concern for her partner’s wellbeing. Weiss was gathering her hair back into some semblance of order. “Don’t worry about it Blake,” she said with a broad grin on her face, “You do what you need to do. Aren’t you supposed to be treating your captive rough anyway?” Blake leaned down to kiss her gently on the forehead. “Thanks for that, Miss Schnee. I really have to take a shower now, but if you want a more thorough interrogation later tonight…”


End file.
